Sailor Moon S - Usagi Ai no Senshi e no Michi
Sailor Moon S - Usagi Ai Senshi e no Michi ist das Sommer-Musical im Jahre 1994 und ist die zweite Storyline, die in Sera Myu umgesetzt wird. Die Handlung basiert teilweise aus der ersten Hälfte von Sailor Moon S sowie einigen originalen Ideen. Dies ist das erste Musical, in dem Chibiusa, Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune in die Besetzung aufgenommen wurden. Handlung Sailor Moon und die Inner Senshi singen „La Soldier“ zusammen, bevor die Stimme von King Endymion den Prolog eröffnet: „Eine Krise nähert sich dem ganzen Universum. Alles ist dem Verfall begriffen und es bleibt nur eine schreckliche Welt der Stille zurück. Was wird uns erretten? Nicht etwa Blutdurst und gegenseitiges Töten. Was das ganze Universum retten wird, ist ein warmes Herz, das selbst mit dem Feind mitfühlt. Jemand, der sein eigenes Leben riskiert, um seine Liebsten zu beschützen. Ein Herz voll Mut. Und die Person mit einem solchen Herzen… Versteht wahre Einsamkeit und wächst daran. Ein schöner Held der Liebe.“ Als Sailor Moon diese Worte vernimmt, singt sie „Solar Miracle, Make Up“ mit ihren Kameradinnen. Derweil planen die Death Busters bestehend aus Soichi Tomoe, Kaolinite, den Death Mannetjes und den Death Nightmares ihre bevorstehenden Aktionen in ihrem Hauptquartier („Talisman wo Sagase“). Dabei kreiert Dr. Tomoe ein neues Dämonenei, das auf der Suche nach den Talismanen hilfreich sein werde. Als seine Maschine ein Reines Herz ausmacht, entsendet Dr. Tomoe das Dämonenei und Kaolinite beauftragt die Death Nightmares ihm zu folgen. Von alldem nichts ahnend sind Usagi und Mamoru auf einen Date und rudern auf einer Gondel über einen See („Gondola no Koibito-tachi“). Gerade als in Usagis Ansicht sich die Dinge besonders romantisch gestalten, erscheint plötzlich Chibiusa mit den beiden auf dem Boot. Sie berichtet, dass sie aus dem 30. Jahrhundert von ihren Eltern Neo Queen Serenity und King Endymion in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurden, um ihre Fähigkeiten als Sailor Kriegerin zu trainieren. Aber mehr als für ihr Training scheint sie sich für Mamoru zu interessieren („Matamata Chibiusa Desu“). Usagi wird sehr eifersüchtig und droht damit, aus dem Boot zu springen. Durch das Ruckeln von Chibiusa fällt Usagi tatsächlich raus, doch anstatt ins Wasser, betritt sie die zugefrorene Fläche des Sees. Als Chibiusa ihr aufs Eis folgt, verwandelt sich das Boot in den Daimon Gondola und es erscheinen die Death Nightmares, die zum Angriff übergehen und Gondola befehlen, Chibiusas Reines Herz zu rauben. Dies tut sie auch, doch da tauchen Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune auf, die verkünden, dass sie ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den Talismanen seien. Mit World Shaking und Deep Submerge vernichten sie Gondola und scheuchen die Death Nightmares davon („Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune“). Die beiden mysteriösen Kriegerinnen geben Chibiusa ihr Herz zurück, da es bei ihm um keinen Talisman handle. Aufgrund des Versagens der Death Nightmares sehen sich die Death Mannetjes in ihrem Ego bestärkt, dass sie durch ihre Nachahmungskünste besser für den Auftrag geeignet seien. Eines der Mitglieder, Death Debu Re, besitzt die Fähigkeit, Reine Herzen zu erschnüffeln und so gehen sie dem Geruch eines Herzens nach. Dieser führt zum Hikawa-Tempel, vor dem ein blauhaariges Mädchen wartet. Ami erklärt, dass sie keine Ruhe findet. Sie wolle ihre ganzen Fähigkeiten ausschöpfen und überlegt, nach Deutschland zu ziehen, um dort ein Medizinstudium aufzunehmen. Sie ist mit ihren Gefühlen nicht allein. Rei plant in Tibet zu meditieren, Makoto möchte in China die Zubereitung von chinesischem Essen erlernen und Minako bekam ein Angebot, mit dem nationalen Volleyball-Team auf Tournee zu gehen („Dream Yume wa Ookiku“). Als sie ihre Träume laut aussprechen, steht Amis Entschluss fest, nach Deutschland zu gehen. Als Usagi, Mamoru und Chibiusa zu der Gruppe stoßen, wird Usagi abermals eifersüchtig, dass Chibiusa all die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundinnen abbekommt. Zu allem Überdruss macht sie ihren Freundinnen Vorwürfe, dass diese nicht helfend beim Kampf eingeschritten seien (entgegen Usagis strikte Anordnung ihren Freundinnen gegenüber, vom Date fernzubleiben). Während die Freundinnen diskutieren, planen die Death Mannetjes die Entführung von Ami und verkleiden sich als Phobos, Deimos, Haruka Tenno und Michiru Kaio. Doch die Verkleidung fliegt auf und ein Kampf entbrennt, in dessen Verlauf Usagi die meiste Zeit der übermütigen Chibiusa hinterherläuft. Nachdem die Death Mannetjes in die Flucht geschlagen werden, wird Usagi von ihren Freundinnen wegen ihres Benehmens gescholten. Nachdem sie traurig davoneilt, beschließen die anderen Mädchen nach Hause zu gehen. Chibiusa hingegen harrt noch eine Weile vor dem Hikawa-Tempel aus und macht sich Gedanken darüber, warum die fremden Männer hinter Ami her sind. Da wird sie von den Death Nightmares umzingelt und Kaolinite pflanzt vorwurfsvolle Gedanken in Chibiusas Kopf („Chouhatsu“), was dazu führt, dass sie den Death Nightmares bis in das Versteck der Death Busters folgt. In der Zwischenzeit ist Dr. Tomoe nicht erfreut über das Versagen der Death Nightmares („Muma no Odori“), als die Death Mannetjes herbei geeilt kommen, um ihm von einem Kampf mit einer Gruppe gewöhnlicher Schulmädchen zu berichten, stimmt ihn das noch ärgerlicher. Um ihn zu besänftigen, berichten die fünf Männer von Amis Reinem Herzen, aber Kaolinite ist sich der Angelegenheit bereits bewusst und hat schon einen Köder organisiert. Da erscheint Sailor Chibi Moon zum Kampf, doch nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch gegen die Death Mannetjes wird sie von Kaolinite gefangen genommen. Tuxedo Mask eilt zu ihrer Rettung, doch die Death Busters schirmen sich hinter einer Energiewand ab und verschwinden in der Dunkelheit. Rei, Makoto und Minako berichten schweren Herzens Usagi von ihren Umzugsplänen. Jene ist entsetzt über den Gedanken, dass sie von ihren Freundinnen allein gelassen wird und schwört, sie werde sich bessern, sofern Weggang mit ihrem Verhalten zu tun haben. Sie berichten auch, dass Ami es nicht ertragen konnte, Usagi persönlich zu verabschieden, deswegen sei sie schon zum Flughafen gefahren. Usagi ist Unwillens dies zu akzeptieren und läuft davon. Als Usagi den Flughafen erreicht, kann sie Ami nicht auffinden. Mittlerweile verzweifelt Usagi und versucht langsam zu akzeptieren, dass ihre Freundinnen sie verlassen werden („Tabidachi“). Doch da nimmt Ami Kontakt mit Usagi mittels ihrem Communicator auf und Usagi eilt zu Amis Hilferuf, jedoch hat Kaolinite Ami schneller aufgespürt. Auch die Death Nightmares sind anwesend und halten Usagi auf. Plötzlich erscheint Tuxedo Mask zum Kampf, doch nacheinander erscheinen insgesamt noch vier weitere Tuxedo Masks („Tuxedo Mission“). Bei jenen Doppelgängern handelt es sich um die Death Mannetjes. Tuxedo Mask berichtet Usagi von Chibiusas Gefangennahme, doch auch die Doppelgänger erheben ihre Stimme unisono, sodass Usagi den echten Tuxedo Mask nicht heraushört. Doch sie erkennt die Stimme und den Duft des echten Tuxedo Masks, doch jener gibt an, er sei nicht der echter, sondern derjenige, der dasselbe Wunschband trägt wie Usagi auf dem gemeinsamen Date. Dieser falsche Tuxedo Mask protestiert, doch die anderen verprügeln ihn und werfen ihn aus dem Fenster mit der Erklärung, Tuxedo Mask sei nun tot. Usagi ist überwältig mit ihrer Trauer und ihrem Schmerz. Sie eilt zu Ami, die schwach und ohne Herzkristall auf einer Treppe liegt. Kurz bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verliert, bittet Ami Usagi um Vergebung, dass sie nicht den Mut besaß, ihr Lebewohl zu sagen. Da tauchen Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune auf, nur um festzustellen, dass sie zu spät kommen. Also laufen sie los zum Hauptquartier der Death Busters. Die am Boden zerstörte Usagi bleibt alleine zurück und bricht schluchzend zusammen. Da vernimmt sie in ihrer Not die Stimmen von Sailor Pluto und King Endymion, dass ihr sagen, dass ihre Stärke in ihrem liebenden Herzen liegt und sie den Hass überwinden werde, denn ihre wahre Macht liegt in ihrer Freundlichkeit. Pluto bietet Usagi an, sie zum Quartier der Feinde zu bringen. Usagi sagt zu und während sie durch den Nebel wandelt, verwandelt sie sich in Princess Serenity. Triumphierend hält Dr. Tomoe den Herzkristall von Ami in den Händen und meint zu den Death Mannetjes, dass sie sich ihrer Verkleidung als Tuxedo Mask entledigen können. Dies tun sie bis auf einen. Jener ist der echte Tuxedo Mask und erklärt, dass er sein Wunschband heimlich über das Handgelenk von Death Ru gestülpt hat. Tuxedo Mask verlangt während seines Kampfes die Freilassung von Sailor Chibi Moon und Amis Herzkristall, doch er muss sich ergeben, als Kaolinite droht, das Leben von Sailor Chibi Moon zu beenden. Nachdem der Anführer der Death Mannetjes, Death Ra, seine Macht verstärkt hat, erscheinen Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune. Aber selbst mit Tuxedo Masks Hilfe unterliegen sie Death Ras roher Gewalt. Ihnen zu Hilfe eilt Serenity, die versucht, mit vollem Körpereinsatz die anderen zu schützen, während sie die Death Busters bittet mit ihrem Hass und ihrer Gewalt aufzuhören. Doch Serenity wird nur verhöhnt und ihre Feinde führen die Erniedrigung von Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune fort. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Erfolgs angelangt, schlägt Kaolinite Sailor Chibi Moon nieder und ist kurz davor, sie und Serenity zu töten, als Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars und Sailor Venus in den Kampf einschreiten. Nacheinander werden Mitglieder der Death Mannetjes und der Death Nightmares von Jupiter Coconut Cyclone, Deep Submerge und World Shaking vernichtet. Uranus und Neptune holen sich Amis Herzkristall und stellen fest, dass kein Talisman darin wohne. Sie eilen somit zu Ami zurück und weitere Gegner werden von Mars Snake Fire, Venus Wink Chain Sword und Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber besiegt. Da steigert Kaolinite ihre Kraft und mit Energieblitzen streckt sie das Sailor Team nieder. Death Ra ergreift Chibi Moon, damit Kaolinite sie mit ihren Attacken quälen kann. Serenity schreit vor Leid, als Death Ra ihr kaltblütig den leblosen Körper von Chibi Moon aushändigt. Diese Tat werde sie ihren Feinde niemals vergeben und verwandelt sich nun mit Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up! in Sailor Moon. Sie zielt mit ihrer Moon Spiral Heart Attack auf Kaolinite, die von der Wucht des Angriffs vaporisiert wird. Dr. Tomoe erkennt die Niederlage an. Da außer ihm nur noch Death Ra am Leben ist, droht er mit dem Daimon Atomic Bomber, dass er sie alle in die Luft sprengen werde. Just in dem Moment erscheint Sailor Mercury und mit Mercury Aqua Mirage vernichtet sie Death Ra und bläst Dr. Tomoe von der Plattform. Sailor Chibi Moon gibt immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich und Sailor Moon ist überwältigt von Trauer. Sie bereut nicht früher eingeschritten zu sein und gibt sich selbst die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Die Stimme von Dr. Tomoe ist zu hören, die Sailor Moon verspottet. Er meint, dass der Hass, den sie nun fühle, den Daimon Atomic Bomber zum Explodieren bringe. Die andere reden auf Sailor Moon ein, sie solle sich zusammen nehmen. Sie erinnern sie daran, dass sie herkam, um diejenigen zu beschützen, die sie liebe und alle glauben an sie. Langsam beginnt Sailor Moon auf ihre Freunde zu reagieren und entsinnt sich an King Endymions Worte. Dr. Tomoe erscheint erneut und ist erzürnt über all das Gerede über Liebe und Mut. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen kombinieren ihre Kraft, auch Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune sind zurückgeeilt, um ihnen beizustehen („Sailor War ’94"). Mit der vereinten Macht des Sailor Teams beschwört Sailor Moon noch Neo Queen Serenity in der Zukunft, sie möge auch ihre Kraft in den Spiral Heart Moon Rod legen, und als sie die Sailor Planet Attack beschwört, zucken Energieblitze durch das Anwesen, das ein heftiges Beben nach sich zieht. Als sich der Nebel lüftet, stehen die Kriegerinnen immer noch selbstsicher in dem zerstörten Quartier der Death Busters. Als Sailor Moon seufzend ihren Spiral Heart Moon Rod absenkt, erwacht Sailor Chibi Moon zu neuem Leben. Sie meint, dass von ihrer Mutter geträumt habe und von ihr gesagt bekommen habe, ihr gehe es gut. Daraufhin umarmen sich Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon gerührt. Aber nicht nur Sailor Chibi Moon ist von den Toten auferstanden, sondern auch die Death Busters, welche irritiert über ihre Wiederauferstehung sind. Dr. Tomoe meint höhnisch zu den Kriegerinnen, dass sie es bereuen werden, dass ihre Attacke auch ihnen das Leben wiedergegeben habe, doch als sich Sailor Moon erhebt, meint sie, dass sie bereit wären, sich erneut dem Kampf zu stellen. Und wenn die Zeit gekommen sei, dann werden sie auch lernen, dass nichts durch den Kampf gelöst werde, sondern nur durch Liebe. Wenig später kehrt Sailor Chibi Moon ins 30. Jahrhundert zurück und die Kriegerinnen bekommen einen flüchtigen Blick auf Chibi Moon und ihren Eltern, die ihnen Lebewohl winken. Daraufhin singen die Kriegerinnen „L’Amour D’Amour Moonlight“. Songs * La Soldier * Solar Miracle, Make Up * Talisman wo Sagase * Gondola no Koibito-tachi * Matamata Chibiusa Desu * Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune * Dream Yume wa Ookiku * Chouhatsu * Muma no Odori * Tabidachi * Tuxedo Mission * Sailor War '94 * L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight * La Soldier (Zugabe) Besetzung DVD-Veröffentlichung Auf DVD wurde das Musical in der Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Memorial DVD Box: Anza Ooyama Moon Vol. 1 und auf dem Soundtrack Memorial Album of the Musical 2 - Sailor Moon S veröffentlicht. Trivia * Luna P ist kurz zu sehen, bevor Chibiusa ins Boot fällt. Danach sieht man Luna P nicht mehr. * Sailor Pluto ist in diesem Musical nicht direkt zusehen, sondern die Darstellerin von Sailor Jupiter steht mit dem Garnet Rod hinter einer durchsichtigen Wand, sodass nur ihre Silhouette sichtbar ist. * Der Handlungsstrang von Amis Auswanderungsplänen nach Deutschland wurde zuerst in Episode 62 der ersten Animeserie eingeführt. es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S - Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi en:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S ~ Usagi - The Path to Become the Warrior of Love pl:Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi Kategorie:Musicals